


Hello, Lieutenant

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: A chance meeting between two bad ass lieutenants.





	Hello, Lieutenant

Abbie Mills takes a seat in the Nexus tea shop, with nothing but her keys and her iPad. Jenny is teaching Ichabod all about the weapons of the 21st century, so they’ll be busy for another hour. Irving is celebrating Macie’s birthday at the American Museum of Natural History, still considering reconciliation with Macie’s mother.

Nexus is targeted toward a younger crowd, but Abbie is only here for their wide selection of international teas. She orders a pot of Tanzanian chai and plants herself on the patio to wait.

In a few minutes, the waiter, a mousy looking teenager says, “Good timing, Lieutenant. You got the last pot of this one.” Then, before she can say, “Thank you,” the young boy trips over his own limbs and spills the teapot onto the ground.

Abbie has no words to put to her feelings, but they fall between to exasperation and anger. She shouldn’t have so many feelings over a beverage, but all she’d wanted was to sip tea and read. Now her hopes for today lay shattered on the floor of the outdoor patio.

“I’m so sorry, Lieutenant. If there’s anything else I can get you - on the house, obviously - just say the word. I really didn’t mean to - ” her waiter babbles, as he scrambles to clean up the mess.

“It’s fine,” Abbie lies. “If the tea is off the menu then - ”

“You can share mine,” someone says to her left. Abbie looks over to see a tall woman dressed in strangely futuristic street clothes.

“No, I’ll just go home and - ”

“I insist. From one female lieutenant to another,” the stranger replies, gesturing to the empty chair opposite her. The woman’s black leather jacket, jeans and gray shirt seem like her protection against the autumn chill. However, as Abbie looks longer, she can see that the outfit is less dressy casual and more casual combat. Her high ponytail and lack of jewelry also speak to a life of service. Abbie’s time as a cop and a Witness had taught her to be suspicious of people, especially gorgeous strangers asking to share tea.

“Of course. Are you a Lieutenant as well?” she asks, moving her things from one table to another.

“Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of the - ” she pauses, as if unsure of how to describe her rank. The confusion clears from Uhura’s face as she finishes with, “- Enterprise.”

“Lieutenant Mills of the Sleepy Hollow Police Department,” Abbie answers, pouring herself some tea. “I’m guessing you’re not from around here?”

“Kenya, actually. I stopped in since I haven’t had a chance to go home and won’t for another two years.” The lieutenant’s face falls, as though the thought of going so long without seeing her family is an old pain that feels fresh at each remembrance.

“Don’t you miss it? Miss home?”

“I do, terribly, but they understand that I want to travel. And that this is my job.” At this, Uhura brightens suddenly. “Besides, there’s someone in my crew that I’m with… or want to be with.”

Abbie raises an eyebrow.

“I keep thinking that he and I have made our interest in each other pretty clear, but every time I try make a move, it’s like - …wow. Sorry about that. I don’t normally put my problems on a stranger.”

“I know how you feel. There’s this guy and whenever we talk it feels like there are so many things that go unsaid. Maybe it’s because he’s from another world,” Abbie confesses.

Now it’s Uhura’s turn to raise an eyebrow in question.

“I just mean that he’s from England! Upper class too, and sometimes I perplex him,” she says quickly. Surely, this stranger didn’t believe in time travel or biblical prophecies.

“Yeah, my guy is from somewhere else too. Sometimes what we don’t say to each other is what makes all the difference.”

Abbie takes a sip of the Pekoe, allowing some of the tension seep out of her. If only it were this easy to talk to Jenny, maybe she could have shared these feelings a long time ago. In any case, they both needed to change the subject to lighter topics.

“So, what brings you here to Sleepy Hollow?” Abbie tried.

“Just passing through. Our vehicle broke down, so I came in while our engineer fixes it.”

“Sounds like you have a pretty good life, Lieutenant,” Abbie says wistfully. “A crew who works smoothly in a time of crisis. A family who loves you. A partner who cares enough to keep you guessing.”

“Don’t you?” Uhura asks seriously. Abbie thinks a moment before answering. The past year has forced her to confront her darkest fear and reevaluate her stance on the universe. But this year has also brought her love in the form of a man from the past and a new bond with her sister.

“Yeah,” Abbie says. “I suppose I do.”  
At that moment, both women hear the cry of, “Lieutenant!” Though the word comes in different accents from a different direction.

“Spock!” Uhura exclaims at the same time that Abbie says, “Crane!”

The two women look back at each other, words tangling as they say, “So he’s - ”

“That’s your - ”

“Lieutenant, the ship is ready for transport,” the man commands. He looks somewhat human, but Abbie can see that his ears are…pointed?

“Miss Mills,” Ichabod says as he reaches her. “I see that you have made a new acquaintance.”

A flash of heat sparks in Ichabod’s eyes as he looks over Uhura, but it’s gone as quickly as it came. In truth, Abbie doesn’t blame him.

“I am Ichabod Crane and you are?”

“Leaving,” Uhura says forcefully. “We‘ve wasted too much time already. It was lovely meeting you, Abigail. Live long and prosper.”

And then the officers are gone as mysteriously as they came.

“You told that woman your Christian name, Lieutenant?” Ichabod says, his eyes full of questions.

For once, Abbie Mills is at a loss for words for words.


End file.
